Kami Kousen Hair Battle
by kayue
Summary: 20something Hikaru & Akira get new do's. Waya & Isumi referee.


Kami Kousen (Hair Battle)

Rating: PG Genre: shounen-ai, humor Pairings: Hikaru/Akira, Akira/Hikaru (I'm an equal opportunity pairer), Isumi/Waya Disclaimers: not mine

===

The only person who could consistently cause Akira Touya to raise his voice was Hikaru Shindou.

Normally, the voice of the young go professional was soft and cool or as his opponents would say, frigid. But when faced with his rival (and lover) that ice could crack, sometimes exploding in a geyser of fiery words and phrases that would have one or the other storming out of the room. It was bad enough in his father s Go salon, where their battles were legendary. But after they moved in together, it was disastrous.

--- Joseki ---

Waya pounded on the apartment wall. What are they doing in there?

Isumi looked up from the Go board. Well, it s 10AM. It should be safe enough to go next door and ask.

Nuh-uh! Waya shook his head. One time it was 9 in the morning. The door was unlocked so I opened it when no one answered, and Touya threw a portable go board at my head. Not that I blame him.

Isumi looked intrigued. What were they doing?

Waya smirked. Let s just say Shindou was making a boshi. (capping move)

Ahh Nearby a door slammed. Then came a pounding on their door, Well, it sounds safe enough now.

Waya opened the door and an angry Hikaru pushed his way in. Come on in, Hikaru, Waya said sarcastically as he leaned on the door frame. There was no use closing the door when he d have to open it again in a few minutes.

Hikaru ignored the sarcasm. That that Touya! You know what he said? He said I looked like a cartoon character! He fisted his blond bangs with both hands.

There is a resemblance, drawled Waya. Hikaru flipped him the bird.

Why did he say that? asked Isumi with a knowing look.

All I did was suggest that he get a new haircut, Hikaru s complaint was interrupted by a furious voice.

You said I could save money by sticking a goke on my head and trimming around the edges! shouted Akira.

Isumi and Waya exchanged resigned glances as the argument raged on

--- Chuban ---

So, it s agreed. We will each get new hair styles based on the other s preferences. No fair peeking at ourselves and asking for changes before we see the results. Akira stated. Waya and Isumi will be the judges for the best new look. The winner will be the one who creates that look. The winner gets what will the winner get?

To be king for a day, answered Hikaru promptly. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Okay with you, Kira?

After a moment, Akira nodded. Where shall we get it done?

How about my salon? offered Hikaru.

Why not mine? Akira countered.

Hikaru frowned, I ve been going to my guy for over 10 years.

Well, I ve patronized the same salon for almost 15, declared Akira.

Waya snickered, It shows.

What was that? asked Akira frostily.

Never mind, said Waya hastily. How about using my salon?

NO! came the simultaneous reply. Waya looked hurt.

Isumi intervened. My sister runs the place where I get my hair styled. Why not go there?

Akira and Hikaru stared at Isumi s hair. He shifted uncomfortably. Then they looked at each other and nodded. Agreed.

At the salon, Isumi and Waya stayed in the waiting area while Hikaru and Akira went into separate rooms to speak to the other s stylist .

It s not that I hate Touya s hair. It just that it looks like the kind of chawan cut that little kid might have. Sort of

juvenile. Shindou s a professional now and that parti-colored blond look is straight out of a children s anime. I m not saying that I d like you to get rid of the color entirely. Perhaps you can tone it down a little so that it s more

modern. Just because Touya s a Go player doesn t mean he has to look like a total geek. With a more up-to-date do he could be so

adult, yet still be himself.

And on, and on. Finally, You know what I mean? Do you understand?

Wakarimashita. As they passed each other in the hall, the two female stylists exchanged looks and giggled.

--- Yose ---

Arimasen, (I resign) Waya gathered up the white stones on the magnetic go board. What s taking them so long. It s been hours.

Thank you for the game , Isumi picked up the black. It hasn t been that long.

I m usually only in the salon for 20-30 minutes tops, Waya grumbled.

I know, Isumi gave him a dry look. Want to play another game?

Yeah. I m black this time.

Before play could begin, Isumi s sister entered the room smiling widely. Gentlemen, cover your eyes, please.

Playing along, they closing their eyes. They heard footsteps and Shindou s voice complaining, Why do I have to close my eyes too? I know what Waya and Isumi look like. And Touya s reply, Quiet Shindou, I can t see either.

All right, gentlemen. On the count of three open your eyes. One two three!

Blinking, Hikaru and Akira stared at each other. Waya and Isumi stared at them both.

Akira saw that Hikaru s thick yellow bangs had been thinned and tamed. They were now dark gold tendrils that highlighted, rather than dominated, the chocolate brown on the back of his head.

Hikaru saw that Akira s hair was still parted slightly to one side but that the majority of the blue-black hair had been cut short in the back, sweeping forward to a point just below his chin in the front. His dense bangs were now thin wisps that framed his sea-green eyes.

He looks so handsome, thought Akira, smiling slowly. Very distinguished. Now that s how a professional Go player ought to look.

Hikaru s thought was simpler. He s HOT.

Do we do good work or not? Isumi s sister asked the stunned players.

Whoo! cheered Waya, thumping Hikaru on the back. Hikaru, you look like a grown-up.

What s that supposed to mean? grumped Hikaru with a sheepish grin.

Very nice job, aneue, smiled Isumi.

Akira merely bowed deeply towards Isumi s sister and the stylists. Arigatogozaimasu.

Hikaru hastily followed with a quick, Domo arigato. He bounced up from his bow and asked, Well, who won?

Uhh, Waya grabbed Isumi s arm and pulled him into the corner for a quick consultation. They came back with Isumi announcing, You both win.

Huh?

Or rather we all win, proclaimed Waya. And you owe us all dinner.

Akira and Hikaru exchanged glances. Fair enough. And they treated them all; Waya, Isumi, Isumi s sister, and the two hairstylists to dinner and karaoke.

--- Post-game Discussion ---

Later that evening, shouting could be heard from the next apartment.

That woman was definitely flirting with you! Akira s icy voice pieced the wall. Shindou-san s hair is so thick and soft, he cooed, mockingly.

Give me a break. She had her hands in my hair all afternoon! Your stylist complimented you too.

She was over fifty!

Well, what about Ogata stopping us as we were leaving the Institute? Akira-kun, you cut your hair. So very becoming. Hikaru growled. He patted you on the butt as went out the door.

I can t help it. Ogata-san has always done that.

He WHAT!

Waya buried his head in Isumi s bare shoulder and wailed, We have GOT to move.

---

Author's notes:

This is my first fanfic posted on FFN, hopefully not my last... comments & criticism greatly appreciated.

Please excuse the mock-Japanese. I'm working with a dictionary here. Go terms taken from Sensei's Library webpage. I don't know if Isumi has a sister... I just made one up. I admire Isumi's hair from the video, not the manga.

Hikaru's hairdo is based on Iwaki from "Haru wo Diate Iwa" ("Embracing Love" in the US.  
Akira's hairdo is based on Count D from "Pet Shop of Horrors".;  
But have fun for yourself speculating on what they could look like.

(Edited: 6/09 - minor fixes & removal of double post) 


End file.
